My Little Pony: Adventure Is Magic
by Rofier91
Summary: La Tierra de Ooo se había librado de un gran mal. Pero desgraciadamente esa solución se volvió una puerta a otras tierras. Como una tarde de aburrimiento de un ser interdimensional lleva la amenaza mas grande de todas al mundo de Equestria.
1. Prologo

Según cuentan las leyendas, existen cientos de universos, algunos son alegres y coloridos, mientras que otros son oscuros y peligrosos. Se puede viajar entre ellos pero es peligroso y casi imposible, con magia o ciencia y en ocasiones se abren puertas entre ellos. En pocas ocasiones una dimensión afecta a otra.  
Pero, existe un lugar entre estas dimensiones, un lugar en el que el tiempo no pasa, donde la existencia es decidida por un ser todopoderoso, es llamado el cuarto del tiempo. Desde fuera parece un cubo color amarillo con pequeños agujeros de forma cuadrada en cada cara, y es ahí donde nuestra historia comienza.

Dentro del cubo existe una gran habitación amarilla sin ninguna decoración salvo cuatro entradas situadas en el centro de las cuatro paredes. En esta habitacion se encontraban dos seres, uno de ellos parecido una pintura con forma humanoide de color rosa para el cuerpo, celeste para el iris y amarillo para la esclerótica, carecía de toda textura ya que se encontraba pegado a las paredes prácticamente fundido a ellas, su nombre irónicamente era Prism-o, el guardián de todas las realidades y universos, un ser omnipresente capaz de ver todos los universos a su cargo, y las leyendas dicen que puede concederte un deseo solo si logras llegar a su habitación.  
Hasta ahora solo se conoce de tres seres lo han logrado, dos de ellos habían vuelto a su mundo pero el primero en llegar continuaba ahí. Un ser maligno y corrupto, había llegado a ese lugar controlando un cadáver su meta había sido el acabar con toda la vida con su deseo, pero su plan fue frustrado por un humano y su mejor amigo y hermano un perro mágico. Consumido por la furia destruyo el cadáver en el que se alojaba revelando su verdadera forma, y ahora tenía un plan para no solo llevar la muerte y la destrucción a su mundo, sino a todos los mundos.

–Oye, feo –llamo al otro ser –¿A dónde crees que vas?  
El otro ser, el cual emanaba una oscura energía, simplemente uso su magia para alcanzar una de las cuatro entradas a la habitación, salió de ella y se lanzó al extenso vacío que se podía ver.  
–Maldición! creo que esto terminara mal –se dijo Prism-o a sí mismo mientras creaba un teléfono de la nada. 

* * *

**Prologo corregido y aumentado (no mucho la verdad pero así me siento mas cómodo)**

**Nos leemos en Febrero**


	2. Dimensiones y repercusiones

Finn el humano se encontraba caminando en un oscuro bosque, no tenía miedo se había encontrado en situaciones aún peores, pero aun así había algo en el aire que le decía que tuviera cuidado, que no se confiara y permaneciera alerta, llevaba tiempo en ese sitio y empuñaba su espada de sangre de demonio, lo cual era imposible ya que la había perdido en su encuentro con Kee–Oth, por alguna razón lo que sentía era una gran tristeza, igual a la que había sentido cuando tuvo que romper su espada y el demonio se llevó a su hermano.  
De pronto unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse. Se puso en posición de ataque, esperando a que la bestia saliera a su encuentro.  
Su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo que salió del arbusto fue un pequeño pony de color violeta con un cuerno del mismo color que ella y una crin morada con un mechón de cabello más oscuro que el resto. Su expresión era extraña y melancólica.  
No pudo averiguar más pues una sombra se posó sobre él y al mirar hacia el cielo vio al Búho Cósmico.  
–Dulce Tierra –Dijo el dios –peligr…

Finn se levantó de su cama casi de un salto y corrió hasta la cama de su hermano.  
–¡Jake, Jake, despierta rápido! –Le grito mientras lo sacudía.  
–¿Que pasa hermano? –Pregunto el perro asustado –¿Qué tienes?  
–¡Debemos ir al dulce reino ahora!  
–¿Sin desayunar?  
–Desayunaremos después –índico Finn.  
–Eso no se vale –protesto Jake.

Media hora después se encontraban llegando al castillo de la Dulce Princesa.  
–¡Princesa, princesa, princesa, princesa! –Llegaron gritando los hermanos.  
–Buenos días Señorito finn y Señor Jake –los saludo Mentita –Es extraño pero la princesa los esta esperando, pasen por favor –tanto Finn como Jake quedaron confundidos con las palabras del mayordomo.  
Mentita los condujo al patio detrás del castillo donde estaba la Dulce Princesa. De manera extraña ahí también se encontraban Marceline, Arcoiris, Pan de Canela, Root Beer Guy (El nuevo jefe de la guardia) y, por si no fuera una extraña situación, la Princesa Flama.

Finn se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la Princesa Flama, se sentía extraño aun le gustaba pero no sabía si ella le correspondería y lo que era más raro no sabía porque estaban todos reunidos.  
–Al fin llegas héroe –Lo saludo Marceline –Llevamos horas esperándote –Se burló.  
Finn se empezó a preocupar cuando la Princesa Flama intervino.  
–No mientas vampira –la regaño la Reina de la tierra del fuego –Al igual que todos acabas de llegar.  
–Le quitas lo divertido, llamita –dijo la reina de los vampiros simulando estar ofendida.  
–Aun así este asunto es serio.  
–¿O no, Dulce Princesa? Pregunto la Princesa Flama.  
–Me gustaría que no lo fuera, por lo que veo, todos nosotros hemos sido llamados e reunirnos hoy aquí.  
"Tratare de ser breve. Tanto Finn como Jake saben que existen infinidad de dimensiones en el multiverso y que él se encuentra también la habitación del tiempo de Prism-o. –Finn y su hermano asintieron al tiempo que recordaban la explicación de Booko –Como también saben estas dimensiones se pueden llegar a conectar mediante agujeros de gusano o generar portales entre ambos con…"  
– ¡Con magia!– Interrumpió Finn  
– ¡Ya te he dicho que la magia no existe Finn!– Le reprendió la Princesa.  
–Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran:  
"Estas dimensiones pueden conectarse mediante un portal que puede ser estabilizado lo suficiente para que partículas de materia inerte lo crucen, el problema es lograr que lo cruce un ser vivo."  
"Por suerte desde que el Lich engaño a Finn y a Jake a reunir las joyas me propuse a crear un portal para poder visitar otras regiones del multiverso."  
–Con un rotundo fracaso de seguro– Dijo Marceline marcando profundamente el sarcasmo en sus palabras.  
–Así es Marceline –Corroboro la princesa– Pero ya no más, anoche, supongo que todos recibieron la visita del Búho Cósmico, y a todos les dijo que vinieran, a mí me proporciono la solución de cómo lograr crear un portal estable a una dimensión determinada.  
– ¿Entonces, cuál es la razón de que viniéramos?– Pregunto Jake.  
Como esperando esa pregunta de la nada llego una especie de monitor, ensamblándose con varios colores cayendo del cielo. En su pantalla apareció Prism-o quien se veía preocupado.  
–Hola, hola, se me escucha bien –Todos se encontraban boquiabiertos– Por favor respondan, no sé si esto funciona, ¿Jake?, amigo.  
–Prism-o –Reacciono Jake –¿Cómo estas compadre?  
–Yo estoy bien, pero muchas vidas se perderán si no nos apresuramos.  
–¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Finn.  
–¿Recuerdan donde quedo el Lich cuando frustraron sus planes?  
–En tu Habitación, creo.  
–Así es, ahora tengo algo que contarles:**_  
_**"Durante algunos meses el Lich estuvo furioso por lo que hicieron, tanto que destruyo el cadáver que se encontraba habitando, –En este punto Finn llego a soltar una lagrima y murmuro "Billy", creyó que nadie lo había visto pero alguien lo noto– no le tome mucha importancia ya que no podía hacerme nada a mí ni al Búho Cósmico. Ahora mi habitación servía como prisión y pues él no podía hacer nada ya que había pedido su deseo.  
Al grano. Un día me encontraba aburrido y me puse a ver otras dimensiones, incluyendo la de ustedes, creo que no debí hacerlo pues el Lich había entrado en una especie de trance y cuando escucho la voz del humano que lo había aprisionado despertó e hiso algo increíble, se arrojó al vacío en el que se encuentran las dimensiones, pensé que caería más allá y nunca saldría pero, calcule su trayectoria y caerá en una dimensión llena de magia, donde podrá regenerar sus poderes y volverá a ser una amenaza, no solo en ese lugar sino en todos."  
–Pero la magia no existe –Insistió la Dulce princesa.  
–Tal vez tu no creas en ella, pero aunque no quede mucha de ella en este mundo, el lugar al que se dirige el Lich está lleno y todos los habitantes de ahí están vinculados con ella –respondió Prism-o –Por eso hice que el Búho cósmico los llamara.  
"Yo no puedo detenerlo y que alguien pidiera un deseo sería muy peligroso para todos, así que decidí ayudar a la Dulce Princesa a terminar su portal y también dándole las coordenadas de la dimensión.  
–Bien –Se adelantó Finn– ¿Cuándo partimos? –Pregunto el joven héroe.  
–El portal ya está listo y funcional, incluso tengo equipo para hacer un reconocimiento, pero para lo que vamos a hacer necesito un poco más de tiempo –Después de hacer un rápido cálculo la princesa concluyo– Mañana al mediodía podremos partir.  
–Entonces está decidido, duerman bien y prepárense, mañana tendrán un día muy agitado– Concluyo Prism-o.

El resto del día nuestros héroes se separaron y se prepararon para el viaje, cada uno a su manera:  
La Princesa Flama preparo una armadura del reino de fuego más ligera de lo normal y ya que no necesitaba comida o ropa se consideró lista y se dedicó a dejar el reino con instrucciones durante su ausencia. Marceline como ya estaba acostumbrada a los viajes largos, tomo su bajo-hacha y metió bastantes objetos de color rojo en una mochila, también preparo su sombrero y sus guantes para protegerse del sol. Jake y Arcoíris decidieron pasar una parte del día juntos, ambos irían al viaje pero el mismo tiempo se encontraban nerviosos acerca de lo que podría pasar.  
Mientras tanto la Dulce princesa se encontraba en su castillo en una reunión con Root Beer Guy y los banana guardias.  
Finn por otro lado se encontraba en su casa pensando en porque no habían destruido a el Lich cuando tuvieron oportunidad, ahora, por no haberlo hecho, muy probablemente muchas vidas se perderían además de que no había garantía de que pudieran volver o siquiera sobrevivir a esto.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban reunidos en el laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa, frente a ellos se encontraba un círculo de metal y cuarzo de más de cinco metros de diámetro con varios símbolos escritos en él, también se encontraba una escalinata que llegaba a una altura de un cuarto de la altura del círculo, conectados a la puerta había una cantidad considerable de cables que llevaban a una consola con una pantalla en donde la Dulce Princesa con ayuda de Mentita se encontraba introduciendo datos.  
–Impresionante –se llegó a escuchar en medio del silencio.  
–Gracias pero no podía terminarlo hasta que tuve la solución a la ecuación de estabilidad –Respondió la Dulce Princesa– Ahora, gracias a Prism-o esto se volverá una puerta que se sincronizará con la dimensión a donde se dirigió el Lich.  
–Corta el rollo y ponla a funcionar –le grito Marceline.  
–¡Eso es lo que estaba a punto de hacer!  
Sin esperar respuesta la princesa del Dulce Reino comenzó a dar instrucciones a la consola. Poco después algunos de los símbolos que se encontraban en el círculo comenzaron a brillar uno por uno, cuando un símbolo se encendía a los pocos segundos un haz de luz era proyectado desde ese punto hacia el lado contrario del símbolo, cuando por fin se encendieron ocho de los símbolos los haces se encontraron en el centro y comenzaron a abrir una especie de grieta que fue creciendo hasta tocar los bordes internos del círculo, de donde salían los haces de luz, en cuanto la grieta se tocó los bordes una extraña explosión de energía color azul comenzó a surgir del centro de la misma, la explosión se contuvo sola y después solo quedo una superficie ondulante de color azul frente a todos ellos.  
–Está hecho –sentencio la Princesa, soltando la respiración, varios de los presentes también la soltaron sin darse cuenta de que habían aguantado la respiración desde el comienzo de la prueba.  
–¿Y ahora? –Pregunto Finn.  
–Supongo que solo queda cruzar –respondió la Princesa Flama.  
–¿Quién será el primero? –Pregunto un Guardia Banana.  
–Serás tú –Dijo la reina vampiro apareciendo detrás de él y lanzándolo por el portal.  
–¡Marceline! –Gritaron todos.  
–¿Qué? –No creo que le pase nada la verdad.  
Todos aun mantenían la mirada en el portal, cada vez más nerviosos. Pasado un rato del portal salió el Guardia completamente ileso.  
–Es seguro pasar –dijo y se reintegró a sus filas.  
–Bueno, gracias a Marceline la prueba de seguridad ya fue hecha –Indico Finn, quien se adelantó a todos y se paró frente al portal con su espada de raíz en la mano –Los espero del otro lado.  
–¡HORA DE AVENTURA! –Grito con fuerza al tiempo que corría hacia el portal.


	3. Una señal del cielo

**Lo prometido es deuda, con ustedes el nuevo capitulo de Adventure Is Magic**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en la biblioteca de Ponyville ocupada en su tarea de reorganizar los libros. Los había sacado a todos de las estanterías y en ese momento los revisaba uno por uno y luego los metía en las estanterías que se fueron llenando poco a poco, ya casi era mediodía cuando termino (había empezado casi desde que se levantó y además los libros terminaron casi en el mismo lugar en el que estaban). Al terminar suspiro cansada, Spike no llegaría hasta más allá de la hora de comida, había ido con Rarity a buscar gemas para los nuevos diseños, y ya que no tenía nada que hacer el resto del día decidió salir a comer en el Sugarcube Corner y de paso visitar a su amiga Pinkie Pie. Así que salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia la tienda. No había avanzado ni siquiera unos metros cuando llego Spike corriendo, chocando y casi derribando a Twilight.

-¡Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight!  
-Si. -¿Qué pasa Spike?  
-¡Lo vimos caer, tenía un resplandor verde y cayó en las tierras malas, mas allá de Dodge City según Rarity!  
-¿De que estas hablando? Pregunto Twilight confundida.  
-Fuimos hacia el Everfree Forest mientras buscábamos gemas, y Rarity sintió una presencia extraña que se aproximaba desde arriba, luego miramos hacia el cielo y descubrimos a algo cayendo de él, tenía un resplandor verde y sentí miedo, no creo que sea algo bueno.  
-Cálmate Spike, ¿Dónde está Rarity?  
-Salimos corriendo y no nos detuvimos hasta llegar a Ponyville, una vez llegamos me dijo que viniera por ti inmediatamente mientras ella iba por Applejack, todavía tenemos que buscar a Fluttershy.

Twilight no espero más y subiendo a Spike en su lomo con su magia, partió con rumbo a la casa de la Pegaso amarilla.  
Mientras corrían hacia la casa de Fluttershy se toparon con Rainbow Dash que se dirigía hacia ellos a una gran velocidad, casi atropellándolos.  
-¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste lo que cayó del cielo? Yo lo vi y cayo más allá de las montañas, no puedo creerlo eso… eso fue… cielos, realmente no tengo palabras para des…  
-No, Rainbow- dice Twilight luego de cerrar los labios de la pegaso azul con magia –no lo vi, pero Spike y Rarity si lo vieron. Ahora vamos a casa de Fluttershy para reunirnos, si quieres acompáñanos o mejor aún, ve al Sugarcube y avísale a Pinkie que vamos para allá.  
Luego de decirle eso Twilight libero los labios de Rainbow Dash. Por un momento la Pegaso no supo que hacer o decir.  
-Ir con Pinkie- Dijo recobrando el habla –Y avisarle, de acuerdo Twi.  
Dicho eso se marchó volando a gran velocidad.

Twilight y Spike no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Fluttershy, para su suerte la pegaso se encontraba saliendo de su casa.  
-¡Fluttershy!- Grito Twilight –Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, es urgente.  
Sin mediar explicación, Twilight transporto a ella, a Fluttershy y a Spike directamente frente al Sugarcube Corner.  
Dentro ya se encontraban Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, mientras a se veía que Rarity y Applejack estaban llegando.

Ya una vez dentro las seis y Spike.  
-Veran- comenzó Rarity –Spike y yo salimos esta mañana a buscar gemas para mis nuevo diseños, nos dirigimos hacia el cañón, como saben ahí se encuentran muy buenas gemas, y bien estábamos en eso cuando sentí una presencia oscura, algo así como el imperio de cristal, dominado por el Rey Sombra, completamente desagradable. Lo extraño es que no lo sentí bajo tierra donde lo hubiera dejado, lo sentía por encima de mí, como si me estuviera viendo, también sentí… miedo, un miedo mas profundo que el que sentí cuando la princesa luna aún era Nightmare Moon. Le avise a Spike que también lo vio, cayo más allá de Dodge City, de eso estoy segura, pero siento que es un peligro para todos.  
Cuando Rarity termino su relato Twilight medito un momento antes de decidir comunicar a la Princesa Celestia la situación.  
Poco después de que Spike quemara la carta para enviarla a Canterlot las mane six decidieron ir a hablar con Zecora.  
-Tal vez ella sepa algo de lo que vieron- Razono Twilight.  
Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y partieron enseguida.

No les tomo mucho llegar a la cabaña de la cebra, ya conocían el camino de memoria, para su mala suerte Zecora había salido a buscar plantas.  
-¿Qué hacemos Twilight?- Pregunto Applejack.  
Después de pensarlo un poco la unicornio violeta decidió que Rarity y Fluttershy se quedarían a esperar a Zecora mientras que las demás se separarían para buscarla.  
Rainbow Dash sobrevoló el bosque buscando desde el aire, Applejack, Twilight y Pinkie buscaban por tierra.

-Vamos chicas, tenemos que encontrarla pronto- Decía Applejack cuando de pronto escucharon un rugido ensordecedor.  
Se giraron para mirar al dueño de tal sonido y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con una hidra que las observaba hambrienta.  
-¡Corran!- Grito Pinkie Pie desapareciendo de la vista de todos.  
Twilight y Applejack también comenzaron a correr seguidas muy de cerca por la hidra.  
Con la bestia a punto de alcanzarlas dieron un giro rápido hacia la izquierda por un sendero cubierto de hierbas, lo siguieron bastante hasta que Twilight tropezó con una raíz y término golpeando su cuerno con la pared de un callejón sin salida. La hidra no tardó en encontrarlas y ya que parecía que estaban atrapadas comenzó a avanzar tranquilamente hacia ellas.  
-¡Auxilio! ¡Quien sea, ayuda!- Gritaban mientras la hidra avanzaba. Twilight trataba de concentrarse pero no podía juntar suficiente magia para teletransportarse pero solo conseguía que le doliera la cabeza en la base del cuerno.  
-Aléjate de ellas lombriz superdesarrollada- Escucharon las ponys. La monstruosa criatura levanto una de sus cabezas que termino recibiendo un golpe con el casco de una muy veloz pegaso.  
-¡Rainbow Dash!- Gritaron Applejack y Twilight a la vez.  
La hidra molesta desvió su atención hacia la Pegaso, aprovechando la situación las ponys atrapadas huyeron por debajo del monstruo distraído.  
Todo hubiera salido bien de no ser porque una de las cabezas alcanzo a ver a la unicornio purpura mientras se escabullía, con un rugido de furia se lanzó hacia ella que logro evitar la boca de la serpiente mas no el impacto de su cabeza, lo que la arrojo bastante lejos del lugar y al impactar en un árbol todo se volvió negro. 

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo, por como van las cosas el siguiente sera en febrero. **  
**Se aceptan reviews.  
****Cuídense. Nos vemos**


End file.
